bendythestickfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Kosch
Samuel A. Kosch is an American internet user, animator, voice actor, diverse media mogul (internet logo community-wise) and logo designer who is a voice actor in "Bendy", known for voicing one of the characters in the series, "Roundy". He has an Italian descent, also having some German and a little bit of Irish. Roles Roundy (2017-present) Internet life and visiting the logo world Kosch began being attractive in seeing the internet world after watching a video on YouTube his speech teacher showed him back in the Mid or Late 2000s called "I gotta wear shades", which features babies starring in the video. Kosch also began being interested to logos, as well as film industry at around 2006 when Kosch was interested in finding logos on VHS covers and DVD covers. When Kosch started getting into YouTube, he also looked up logo videos. Kosch's mother at the time said Kosch was too young to get YouTube at the time so he was only having to use Kidzui. Later in Late February 2011, Kosch officially got a YouTube account, originally named as "mr20thcenturysam", which is based off of one of his best favorite logos he really loved at the time, 20th Century Fox's structure logo. Kosch, one month later got into Scratch (the programming site owned by MIT) and Greeny Phatom when finding an image called "20th Columbia TriStar", a parody of both Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. Kosch then discovered more of the projects and Greeny Phatom on Scratch as he met some users and interacted with them, including Finley Small. On July 1st, 2011, Kosch finally made a Scratch account, called "Mr20ThCenturySamInc", a tweaked up version of his YouTube username. The Scratch account and the "Mr20ThCenturySamInc" name still exist today, but the Scratch account stopped essentially growing since late 2016 and started being rarely active to focus on other sites. Kosch also started being into GoAnimate back in 2011 too, but made GoAnimate videos using the YouTube shortcut instead of the actual site, until on 2012 when he got a full GoAnimate account. He started making tons of videos on there, until on August 2015, when he announced to leave the site fully and abandon the account after 4 years. Today, Kosch uses YouTube, Wikia, and Discord. He also has Twitter and DeviantArt but he rarely uses them. Kosch's obsession with movie logos and videos also made him be related to the movie industry when he fully grows up. Bendy and the Bendy-DD drama On August 2017, when Seth Cardona was about to do a Bendy web series, Kosch was hired to voice Roundy. 3 years before, Kosch met Cardona back in 2014 on GoAnimate. During back when Small originally made Davey Doggyson as Bendy-inspired, Kosch was also hired to voice Jay Labrador, one of the characters in the series. During drama in Garrett Simmers' Discord server about Bendy and Davey Doggyson on November 18, 2018 and November 24, 2018, Kosch was planning on retiring on voicing both Roundy and Jay from Cardona and Small's creations, but Kosch decided to remain his role in both shows. Even though the reason why Kosch voiced Jay was because of the copying controversy at the time, Kosch decided for himself to remain voicing Jay for now in Small's series. Fanmade internet company During after Kosch got introduced to the Greeny Phatom, logo and Bross communities on Scratch, YouTube and GoAnimate, Kosch was thinking of a fanmade company for himself. It wasn't too official, but until on December 2014, Kosch did a fanmade company of his, known as "Earthsam Productions", named after one of Kosch's GoAnimate OCs back in late 2014, "Earthsam". The Earthsam companies were a tad bit similar to 19Joshua's company (before he became TheIridiumic138) in terms of divisions and for Kosch's big partnership with 19Joshua at the time. However, on March 2015, Kosch also decided to create another separate entity for his Scratch career, "MePhone4Works", named after one of his brosses, "MePhone4bross". 2 months later, MePhone4Works was renamed to "SammyWorks". All of Earthsam later was dormant at the time in favor for Kosch's focus on SW. From September 2015-Late 2016 however, SammyWorks' reputation was terrible as Kosch was manipulated by immature Scratchers at the time along with the "revival/companies-with-too-many-owners" thing, which Kosch now regrets. In April 2016 however, Kosch's internet reputation was ruined even more because of GoFag-like Scratchers, like p9p9p and jacob630, which Kosch also regrets being friends with them. On November 2016 however, in favor for Kosch's focus on Scratch gradually dying and his focus on Google+, he formed a new company called "Samuel Corporations". One month later, SC acquired SammyWorks. On February 2017, however, Kosch announced he would revive the "Earthsam Productions" companies. In Late 2017 however, in favor for his focus on MediaES and its companies, SammyWorks and Samuel Corporations went bankrupt, and in mid 2018, Kosch said both SW and SC would be folded into Earthsam Productions, having the rights of 3M, MePhone4bross, etc. be owned by Earthsam for now on. Currently, Earthsam Productions is currently a part of the Worldwide Entertainment Place (WEP; the successor of the Powerhouse of Entertainment that Kosch created), and as of December 9, 2018, ES now officially became a partner of the SGWaS Entertainment Group (SGEG). Other things on the web Kosch worked and helped on besides Bendy - Sam Guy's World (Greeny Phatom-like show) (2011-2012) - GoAnimate Grounded Video Series (2012?-2015) - The Scratch Bross Show Series (including The Felipebross and Eddybross Show) (End of 2013/2014-2016; 2017; still affiliates with the community a bit today but doesn't work too much on it anymore) - GoAnimate Rant Series (2014-2015) - The Scratch Logo Movie Series (2016) - 4M and 3M's Logo Movie (one of the films Kosch regrets making) (2016) - Jacob630's Scratch Series (2016-2017) - TR3X Livestream Series (including Logo Livestreams) (2017-present) - O3V Streamevision (2017-present) - Davey Doggyson (2017-present) - Cookie Jar Live (2017-2018) - B**** Show (2018-present) - The C***block Family (Kosch's spin-off of B**** Show) (2018-present?) - F*** Show (new version of B**** Show) (2018-present) Credits List of Bendy Episodes Samuel Kosch worked on Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special Episodes Category:Real People Category:Voice Actors Category:Males Category:Cast